


Sleepy Peepy Keithy

by followmetoyourdoom, Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is loving it and eating Zarkon branded cereal, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), allura is so done, hunk helps when he can, lance is a little shit as usual, pidge is doing the lords work, silly fluff, sleep deprived keith is so affectionate, sleepy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance manages to keep Keith up all night, but then Lance has to deal with the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea both me and darkrose contributed to and then wrote parts each here and there. Hope you like it ^-^

"Muévete, muévete, muévete," Lance crooned, strutting around Keith. "Toca los tobillos, toca los tobillos. Junta las rodillas, junta las rodillas."

Keith raised his eyebrows. What was he going on about now.

"Muévete, muévete, muévete. Soba la barriga, soba la barriga." It must be a dumb love song. "Mueve la cadera, mueve la cadera." Definitely a dumb love song.

Trying not to let it show how much it was affecting him, Keith turned away, trying to hide his crimson face with his hands.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"No. That's Spanish for no." Lance continued to dance circles around Keith, still singing in Spanish.

Before things got too dire, Keith got up off the sofa and left the room. Lance's voice followed him out, getting louder instead of quieter as he pranced after the red paladin.

Keith tried to take quicker strides, hoping to get some distance between him and the blue paladin. Unfortunately this wouldn't last thanks to Lance's longer legs, he could easily catch up to Keith whether he wanted him to or not.  
  
"Fuck off Lance!" Keith growled, storming into his room. He sighed the moment he was alone, putting his hands over his burning face.   
  
He grumbled and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Maybe he could fall asleep now and forget about whatever Lance was singing before.

Keith cursed, kicking off the covers before staring at a nearby alarm which showed the time via hologram. 05:55 am.  
  
"Stupid Lance," he huffed. Had that idiot really kept him up all night? Well actually, it had been more that Keith had been thinking about whatever Lance had sung to him all night. He'd not even closed his eyes once, instead they had been fixed on the ceiling for hours.

"I have no idea what he was saying," Keith mumbled to himself, "but it was beautiful and I hate him."

He yawned, staying in his bed for a few minutes seeing if maybe, just maybe, he could drift off, but it was hopeless.   
  
Keith reluctantly pulled himself out of his bed and began slowly walking over to his door, a surge of nausea rising as he did. Everything around him was spinning.   
  
But he didn't let it stop him.

Moving one step at a time towards the kitchen and to the table, Keith stumbled and swayed. He felt slightly better once he sat, placing his elbow on the table and his hand against his jawbone.  
  
A fluffy mess obscured his vision - he hadn't even fixed his bedhead yet - and dark circles was present under his eyes.   
  
Keith slumped his head against his hand and closed his eyes, dozing off for a moment before his elbow slipped off the table, waking him up. This happened a few times as the other paladins and alteans came over to the table.

First Allura arrived, obnoxiously bright and cheery. She attempted to make conversation with Keith but, realising it was a lost cause, turned to talk to Coran when he walked in.

Next was Hunk, carrying several bowls and a packet of Zarkon-Brekkie cereal.

He placed them on the table and took a bowl and cereal for himself, pouring out the purple and pink frosted flakes with glee.

"Hunk," Allura said pointedly, "Where did you get those?"

"Spacemarket," Hunk mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. "They taste pretty good."

Coran shrugged and joined Hunk. Allura, still skeptical, took a bite out of a green peach type fruit.

It was almost peaceful for a while, Allura munching on the peach as she checked the castle's systems, Hunk and Coran discussing the products available at the spacemarket, and Keith drifting between consciousness and subconsciousness.

But of course, this couldn't last.

Lance's arrival was announced with a loud bang as he crashed through the doors, jolting Keith awake in his seat.

He turned around and scowled at Lance; unfortunately, this only gave the latter an idea.

Creeping up behind him, Keith didn't even notice Lance until a loud, "Ay papiii~" was whispered in his ear.

Inevitably, Keith jumped out of his chair, hitting Lance square in the jaw with his elbow. Really the blue paladin should have seen it coming, maybe then he would have reconsidered his idea and wouldn't have been writhing on the floor in pain.

As for Keith, he simply drifted back off to sleep, ignoring the cries of pain that came from behind him.

Shiro walked into the room just as Hunk began to stand up to help Lance. The black paladin surveyed the situation briefly, taking in the squirming groaning figure on the floor and the half asleep paladin hunched over the table.

"Get up Lance, apologise to Keith."

Lance was outraged, "But I'm on the floor _dying_ ," he insisted.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "You started this, I don't know how, but you did." He looked at Allura for confirmation who nodded slightly.

"It was Keith!"

"Keith is too tired to start anything, look at him." Shiro gestured to the red paladin just as he slipped off his chair, falling backwards onto Lance.

A dramatic groan of outrage came from Lance as Keith's weight landed on his side. Shiro shook his head at the teen's over dramatic outburst, sure it would have hurt, but not as much as Lance was making out.

"Ugh… Gilipolla!" he grumbled, trying to shove Keith off.

This only earnt him a disapproving dad look from Shiro that made Lance roll his eyes and stop. Instead he slowly sat up, shuffling back from under Keith.

The sleeping teen mumbled in his sleep and pushed his cheek against Lance's leg who curled his lips in disgust as Keith began to drool on him.

Gross.

Lance shook his leg, trying to detach Keith from his robe, he didn't want drool on it.

As he concentrated on freeing himself, he heard the snort of someone trying not to laugh. He swung his head around to try to see who was enjoying his torment.

Surprisingly, it was Shiro.

"It's not funny, it's gross. Really gross," Lance whined."He's heavy and he's getting drool on me. First he hits me, then falls on me, and now he's hugging my leg and drooling on me. I'm kinda getting mixed signals here." Lance huffed folding his arms. "He could have killed me."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "...He fell from the table Lance."

Lance looked down at the sleeping red paladin, sighing as he did. The ghost of a smile crossed his face for a mere second when he was sure no one was looking. That was short lived as a flash of light appeared in his peripheral vision causing him to look up and hiss.

Pidge.

Of course it was Pidge, holding her phone smirking slightly as she did. Lance frowned, grit his teeth and jolted up causing Keith to move.

The green paladin rushed out of the room and Lance dashed after her, cursing as he did. He shouldn't have let his guard down, should have known that little green gremlin would show up. He was sure Shiro would disagree with calling her a gremlin.

"You better not put that on the Internet! You better delete that now Pidge!" he screeched, dashing out of the room.

Pidge danced away happily down the hall, giggling with fiendish glee.

Shiro sighed and picked Keith up off of the floor, trying to steady him only for him to roll over in his arms. He would have slipped back onto the floor if not for Hunk running to his rescue.

"I got him," Hunk said, supporting Keith in his arms. "Just get breakfast Shiro, it's ok."

Hunk started slowly making his way out of the dining hall, checking every few minutes if Keith was still asleep or squirming too much in his arms. Upon realising Keith was seemingly fast asleep, Hunk sighed in relief, headed in the direction of Keith's room. However, Hunk couldn't relax for long.

Pidge ran past him, knocking Hunk sideways a little, then Lance followed almost knocking him over this time.

Keith very nearly ended up on the floor.

Instead he merely yawned and began to stir, finally waking up a few moments later. He then began the laborious task of climbing out of Hunk's arms, stretching and rubbing his eyes once he had; and only then did he listen to what Hunk was saying. How long had he been talking? Keith wasn't sure.

"...you should go to sleep," Hunk muttered.

This didn't really get through to Keith who wasn't completely paying attention.

"Fuck him," is what Keith chose to say in reply.

Hunk raised a brow. "Who? Lance?"

"... I just… I just want to fuck him, y'know?" Keith slurred, rubbing his eyes. He still wasn't with it. He needed more than just a few minutes of sleep.

"Uh… Don't you mean fight?" Hunk replied, brow still raised.

Keith swayed a little, Hunk rested a hand on him to support the sleep deprived teen.

He peered up at his friend and smirked before replying. "Yeah… Fight him. With my dick." Keith yawned a little more before stumbling off.

This left a very confused Hunk who was not used to this particular side of Keith at all.

Keith slowly walked forward, stumbling a little as the room span. He swallowed the surge of nausea rising as he continued to walk, holding onto the walls for support. He didn't know where he was going exactly, but he knew he wanted to find Lance.

Surprisingly it didn't take long.

The blue paladin had been peering at Pidge's phone, scanning through it for the incriminating photo and deleting it once he found it. Deciding to check for more possible blackmail, Lance had walked straight into Keith.

"Oh, er didn't see you there, Keith. Sorry I guess."  he said, smiling sheepishly.

He quickly dropped Pidge's phone into his pocket and grabbed the red paladin's arms as he stumbled backwards. "Woah, you look like shit," Lance muttered.

Keith looked up at him, blinking a few times and cocking his head before finally smiling and resting his head against Lance's chest. The blue paladin's eyes widen and he let go of Keith's arms in shock. He stared at the sleeping teen, sweating nervously, and audibly swallowing, unsure what to do.

Lance looked around wildly for help.

Should he just stand there or pick him up? Or wake him? No of course not, he hadn't slept at all. He probably wouldn't be able to wake him.

"Mierda," Lance cursed softly.

As Lance stood conflicted with Keith drooling on his robe, back in the dining room, a form of entertainment had been found.

Back when Hunk had first left the room, Coran had managed to bring up the security cameras for the castle halls at the request of Allura to check up on her paladins and well… While Allura was shaking her head and wondering what the Quiznack she was going to do with them all, Coran was busy munching on the Zarkon branded cereal and cracking up at every single little bit of misfortune that was befalling the paladins of Voltron.

Had he known what was going on, Shiro would probably have done something, but at the moment he was too busy focusing on breakfast.

Hunk strode back into the room and glanced at the screen. "Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show," he commented.

Coran decided to state the obvious, "No, this is breakfast, Hunk," he mumbled between mouthfuls of cereal, "but yes the show is very enjoyable."

"It's a reference to Ice- oh forget it."

Shiro peered over and rolled his eyes, "I'll go sort Lance okay."

"Kay," Hunk replied, motioning for Coran to pass the popcorn, eyes glued to the screen.

Lance was now trying to push Keith upright and square onto his own feet. Alas, every time he partially succeeded, the red paladin would simply sway and lean back against him. It was the faces Lance pulled that truly made the 'show'.

When Shiro got there, he made Lance carry Keith back to his room.

When Lance argued, Shiro reasoned,"You're probably the one that caused this."

"But he's heavy!" Lance whinned.

Luckily, Shiro didn't have to comment back as Keith reached up and covered Lance's mouth in his sleep.

Lance grumbled, trying to ignore how nice Keith's fingers felt on his lips.

"Don't say a word,"  Lance managed to say, glaring at Shiro.

The black paladin merely gestured to Keith, making Lance sigh and growl under his breath. Freeing himself, Lance grabbed Keith's sides, internally screaming as he he did.

He could do this. It wasn't too hard. Now all he had to do was pick him up.

Lance swallowed as he lifted the red paladin up, audibly gulping as Keith's t-shirt rode up his chest. Trying very hard not to look at the exposed flesh and abs, Lance felt his face burning. This wasn't fair.

"You need some help?" Shiro asked with a smirk, noticing the blue paladin's blush.

Lance quickly dragged Keith up into his arms, one wrapped around his waist and the other under his knees as he shifted him into a bridal style lift. "N-no, no no no. Definitely not," Lance replied as he headed off with Keith, "I've got this."

He struggled with Keith as he rounded the corner, trying very hard not to show how much strain this was causing him, both physical and emotional.

Huffing and puffing, Lance let his guard drop once he was out of sight, allowing himself to blush brighter and swear.

"Hrgh, fuck… Me cago en todo..."

Lance chanced a look down at Keith and felt his heartbeat pounding in his throat.

Keith's lips were parted slightly - something Lance definitely didn't care about, nope, not at all, why would he? Oh but the way his hair - his dumb stupid mullet hair - obscured his face… It looked dumb, of course it did. Not sexy at all. Nope.

He also didn't care for how peaceful Keith looked asleep, as if he had no worries in the world, and if Lance decided to kiss him maybe he wouldn't get punched in the fa-

Wait.

Why was he thinking about kissing him?

Keith murmured something softly and Lance decided to move on before he did something he regretted. As if 90% of his life choices weren't regretful ones.

There was one thing for certain, Lance wasn't going all the way to Keith's room. He was sure he wouldn't survive carrying the paladin that long, so he instead rushed into his own room with him. That would probably be harder to explain but he didn't care.

Kicking open his door, Lance grunted and sighed as he set Keith down on his bed, making sure he didn't wake him up.

Of course Keith somehow managed to look like a swooning maiden as he lay there, one arm thrown dramatically above his head, the other resting on his still expose stomach. Goddammit. Lance really needed to stop this, needed to calm himself down.

Dramatic measures needed to be taken.

"Hey Mullet," Lance whispered in his ear, "that song I sung yesterday was just the hokey pokey in Spanish. How do you feel about that, huh?"

No response.

Lance sighed. What had he done to deserve this? Nothing, absolutely nothing, he was perfect.

Another look down at Keith. Dammit.

Gently, so as not to wake him, Lance brushed Keith's hair out of his face. "You need to cut this dude," he mumbled, hoping Keith never ever cut his hair short. "And get a new conditioner, your hair is so greasy." It was perfect and shiny and Lance hated it.

"...dled you in my arms…" Keith murmured in his sleep, and smiled.

It was the smile that did it.

Lance sighed, defeated, and crawled onto his bed next to Keith. "You sure did buddy," the blue paladin admitted. "Time for me to cradle you now, huh?"

And he did just that.

Wrapping his arms around Keith cautiously, Lance eventually settled down. Wondering what on earth he could do now, he decided to sing. Except this time, he took it a little more seriously.

"Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo, tal vez esto lo hizo el destino~"

The song itself was a duo, and perhaps one day the pair would sing it together, albeit Keith with some difficulty. But for now, Lance sung it all himself, unknowingly manipulating Keith's dreams into ones that he'd never even considered before. Dreams that spun and unravelled in wondrous ways.

They were new, and scary; but deep asleep, Keith didn't mind.

Wide awake, Lance didn't mind the route his own mind was taking either, or rather, he'd simply accepted it now. Accepted that maybe this meant something more, something that he'd have to discuss with Keith once he woke.

"Y así me recuerdas y tengas presente, que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos. So be careful, since my heart is hanging in your hands."

**Author's Note:**

> The song Lance sings at the end is called Colgando en Tus Manos by Carlos Baute & Marta Sanchez and you can listen to the full song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qExd-3oCTl4) ^-^


End file.
